1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device provided with a display panel having sensors therein.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A touchscreen is an input/output device that combines the function of a display with the function of a touch panel so that a user can provide input by touching portions of the touchscreen, either with a stylus or with fingers as the touchscreen displays information. Since a touchscreen does not require the use of a separate input device (e.g., a keyboard and a mouse) connected to the display device, touchscreens have been used in various fields.
A touchscreen may be made by combining a touch panel with a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. In such a case, the touch panel is provided at an outer side of a liquid crystal display panel, which is the side of the LCD panel closest to the user. The LCD panel displays an image and the touch panel detects position information from user input. However, if the touch panel is provided separately from the liquid crystal display panel, the optical characteristics (e.g., brightness and a viewing angle) of the liquid crystal display device may deteriorate and the total thickness of the liquid crystal display device may be increased by the thickness of the touch panel.